


Big Girl Sleepovers

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink Mentioned, F/F, Fingering, Girl On Girl, Lesbian, Light Bondage, Nudes, Threesome, daddy - Freeform, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Big Girl Sleepovers

Who said adults can't have sleepovers? 

I'd been looking forward to tonight. At age 25, I'd barely seen my best friend since we graduated uni a few years ago, and now she was here, staying at our house for a girly few nights away, and for this first one you were away overnight, but you had given us special permission to do whatever we wanted if we took photos and let you have control the next night. 

After food, after movies, after chatter, her and I are sat on the couch, both of us thinking the same thing. I lean into her, her large bust contradicting the kiddie style pyjamas she had on. Her nipples were hard. I reach round and roll them between my fingers.  
"Are we allowed?" she asks.  
"If we send Daddy photos." I say. 

She stands up, I lift her top and she removes mine, and I feel her glorious tits before taking a photo of the two of us, now stood in our bras and lacy knickers, sending it straight to you.   
*Good girls,* you text back, *More!*  
Bras are removed, and she pulls my body closer. Next thing we are kissing, our tits squished up against each other. It's blowing my mind with every passing second.

Soon, I have her laid on the couch, easing two soaked fingers into her dripping, nicely shaved cunt. I can't resist licking, flicking my tongue over her clit and making her squirm.  
"Shit," I say, "if that makes you squirm this weekend is gonna kill you!"  
She laughs as I finger her harder, then ask if she wants to feel something amazing.

I go upstairs and grab our toybox, and find her playing with her tits.  
"Play while you can." I say, then take a silk blindfold from the box - her eyes light up. It's tied around her eyes, and I take a ball gag and fasten it on her, not too hard, but so she won't scream at what comes next. While she's blindfolded, I send you a picture of her, helpless, and then one of the strap on I'm wearing.  
*Fuck her nice and hard, naughty baby girl* you say.

I ease her onto all fours on the carpet and lube up the longer rubber toy as she begs for penetration.  
I grab her hips, and press the tip against her gorgeously round ass.  
"What- what are you doing?" she asks through the ball gag.   
"Shh - bite into that if it hurts." I tell her, pushing into the tight hole.  
She starts cussing as I work up a rhythm, fucking her ass.  
"When was the last time this butt was fucked?" I ask condescendingly.  
She shakes her head in wild desperation.   
"You've never done anal?" I ask.   
"No." she says weakly.   
"Shit," I laugh as I pound her. She's moaning. I feel and her pussy is sodden, I rub her clit rapidly, feeling mischievous for it.   
She shrieks something through the gag.  
"Huh?"  
"Imma cum!" she says, and I focus my efforts, honing in on fucking her while I rub it. In an incredible spray, she cums, trembling, and I pull out, taking another photo before I do.   
With just enough energy left, we go 69 and lick each other clean.


End file.
